hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Corporal Walter Comminsky
Corporal Walter Comminsky is a ficitional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Reservations Are Required. He was played by Michael Murphy. Colonel Walter Comminsky is one of the twenty escaped prisoners from Stalag 9 who would go to Stalag 13 on their way to England. He would first appear in the episode as one of the eighteen prisoners who would suddenly appear from their hiding places inside the woods near the camp after hearing some whistling sounds from both Mills and Braden, after the pair have finished convincing LeBeau to take them to Stalag 13 to see Colonel Hogan. He is next seen as one of the escaped prisoners exiting through the rising bed entrance, as he gives his name, rank and serial number to Kinchloe as he is being processed. He is next seen as a member of the crowd as Colonel Hogan welcomes them all to the camp, before he informs them that things might be rough for a while since they had not been expecting them. Next, he and the others hear Hogan tell them that he and his men will still be able to get them out, before he tells Newkirk to prepare some fake German civilian clothes for them, and then tells Carter to create some forged papers for them. He next hear Carter tell them all to come to tunnel 4 later that afternoon so that he can take their pictures for their fake I.D. Cards. The group then hear Hogan tell them that they will send them all out through Barracks 3 once everything is ready. He next hear Hogan tell Kinch to contact London and ask them to have ready a sub that is big enough to take all twenty escapees. But before they can actually get started, he and the others hear Braden inform Hogan that he can't wait too long. They hear Hogan tell Braden that he'll has no choice but to wait before Hogan leaves, and his men get to work. Later, he would be among the prisoners who would be inside tunnel 4, either getting their picture taken by Carter, or is being measured for fake clothing by Newkirk, whose measurements Kinch is writing down. He would next be seen with the others, all now wearing civilian clothing, as they are waiting to continue their escape. After he hears Hogan tell them that they will be going out in groups of two, he then hear him tell them that LeBeau would be leading them outside. Next, they see the tunnel entrance, which is being hidden under a wash basin, being lifted up, before they all start following LeBeau into the tunnel. He would next be seen with the others as LeBeau prepare to go up the ladder to see if the coast is clear, only to see him come back down again after his discovery of the two guards standing outside the exit. He (or one of the other escapees) would then go back down the tunnel to inform Hogan and the others of the bad news, before going back down. His next appearance would be watching the conversation between LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk as the former tell the other two what he thought of Hogan's idea of giving themselves up so that the twenty escapees would be allowed to escape when Kommandant Klink and his guards come looking for the entrance to the tunnel. He is last seen going out the tunnel and running across the countryside, after Braden have heard the agreed upon signal of two loud stomps on the floor board (although performed by Klink as he is trying to get his swollen right foot into his boot and not by Kinch as Hogan has originally planned), to continue his escape back to England. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars